Rise Again
by texaskid13
Summary: The bullets seemed to harmlessly bounce off the trigger happy tin can. It hopped down from the roof, approaching us without firing. And to its side, was a propane tank. Two rounds did the trick. An explosion engulfed the robotic thing. R&R OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probablly one of the first few "FALLING SKIES" fanfics. And, I hope it's one of the best. So, please help it to become one of them. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>RISE AGAIN<strong>

**Chapter One**

One of the few, that's what I was. I was one of the few that lived. What I survived would live in history books forever. A week ago, an alien race attacked Earth, and decimated ninety percent of humanity. I was the one out of ten who lived. Aliens that we call "bedbugs" came in airships, their radiant blue bombs lit up the Earth for a day. The bedbugs wouldn't be as big of a problem if their robotic death machines we call, "tin cans" didn't walk around shooting everything that moves. To make matters worse, kids were abducted and controlled by these harnesses. The "harnessed" was probably a state wide term used for the poor kids, if the United States still stood.

A rebellion is only starting, our newborn resistance will rise. So will us humans, and once more, we will rise. Every day, I will recite these things in my head, till I die free, or when those ugly pieces of Hell leave.

**THE WEEK BEFORE…**

We watched them; they were silent, which was worse than almost anything. But, it didn't stay silent. Advanced alien airships took off, finally, movement. Now, I wish they stayed silent, and probably everyone else still here.

The first bomb dropped, right after the world went silent, no power, and no way to communicate. Since I was in suburban PA, not as many bombs fell on us. We got more bugs, and more tins, almost as if they needed something from us, before they killed us of.

The first bomb went mostly unnoticed. The next few were closer, and you knew what was happening. About the twentieth one, was the one that shook me.

I felt the bomb land, destroying everything near. It was too close for comfort. I ran downstairs to our basement, with my family. My fifteen year old head, barely understanding what happened. My dad unlocked a gun locker and grabbed a gun, an old shotgun, but still something not to mess with.

One heck of a plan formed in my head, in seconds. Quickly, I grabbed a revolver from the locker, with its holster. The gun and holster alone looked like something from the Wild West. Then another shotgun, with some rounds, OK, a lot. My dad looked at me, "What do you think you're doing? We got to stay together!"

"Dad," I looked in his eyes, my mom's and little sister's eyes were brimming with tears, and full of fear, "You know I gotta go out there for others, you need to stay with them." I started to head out, but he grabbed my arm, "DAD! I have to do this,"

"I know you do," My mom broke down with tears, "but here," he handed me dog tags of his, "Dad, no,"

"Mason, it's just to be with you. It's dangerous out there. And God knows what is out there too,"

My mom, still crying, handed me her engagement ring. My sister, getting hints, handed me a bracelet, which had her name spelled out on those colorful beads. I looked at my family, putting on the dog tags; my mom's ring hanging from the necklace, my sister's bracelet was being worn on my hand. I grabbed a pre-packed backpack full of supplies. As I walked back up the stairs, I turned around, "I love you all, I always will,"

Like a big happy family, we hugged. My little sister Sophie spoke up, "Can you meet us at our special place in the woods?"

"Of course, see you there,"

And for once in my life, I cried going up the stairs. Why I was going I didn't know, but I knew I had to.

*****Three hours after the Invasion******

Most of the houses were ditched, two families refused to come with me, one of the two nearly shot me.

When I passed by another house, the family agreed to head over to my house. The next house, I knew very well. As I creeped in, I called the family's name aloud. Suddenly, I felt a hand over my mouth, and the figure dragged me to the corner. When I saw a familiar face, I half calmed down. Mr. Davis pointed to the window, a curtain was covering it, but an unmistakable figure was in the window. The top half looked human enough, except three fingers on each hand, and the head somewhat looked like an ant. It had pincers, but no antenna. I looked towards the other corner to see friends of mine huddled together. One was my age, her name was Mia, and next to her was a thirteen year old Steven.

I looked back to the window. To my horror, the head turned towards the window, "Run!" Mr. Davis yelled. Like devils, we ran to the back door. Mr. Davis was the last one out the door, my shotgun in hand, looking everywhere for a target, "Behind you!" He turned around too late, a giant robot, had shot him, with a machine gun, attached to its hand.

I pulled out the pistol, and started shooting. The bullets seemed to harmlessly bounce off the trigger happy tin can. It hopped down from the roof, approaching us without firing. And to its side, was a propane tank. Two rounds did the trick. An explosion engulfed the robotic thing, but thankfully, not us. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left, but what looked like a burned up, oversized tin can. I wish that was it, but no. A monstrous thing skittered across the wall, and leaped at me. I rolled to the side dodging the beast. Steve dived for the shotgun.

Next to me was the monster, then it let loose this ear wrenching squeal, or howl, I don't know. It then jumped at me, but a loud shot shoved the beast out of midair.

Thank God, I looked around to see Steve holding the shotgun. This stricken look covered his face, "Shoot for the back of the head," Both of them then turned towards their dad, tears in their eyes.

*****Thirty Four Hours Since the Invasion*****

I sat at our little wooded camp, looking around, and waiting for my family. Mia was next to me, making bombs from gunpowder from fireworks, things were complicated. From Steve's pyromaniac stash we got some but also some from a firework stand we sacked. Nobody was home.

I stood up, frustration was killing me. Both of them looked at me, "I'm leaving," I announced, "What about the others we saved? Are you gonna leave them? Are you gonna leave us?"

"No, I'm just going to look for my family. They should be here, by now,"

"At least take Mike with you, and don't take all the guns."

"Ok," I forfeited, "Mike!" I yelled, "Come on! We're leaving in thirty!"

Mia looked me in the eyes, "Be safe, and save some others."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it, the first chapter of my new story. If you want, you can submit your own character by reviewing. Jus have age, description, name, whatever. Please just give me something. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did, or didn't you might enjoy the next chapter. Or, if you have some advice<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! People of Earth or Skitterville! This is my attempt at a second chapter. So far, I'm not sure if that is good or bad. So please tell me. As always, you can give me your character ideas, or ideas, things you liked or disliked. Now, I say something cheesy like, "Review, and I'll kill Skitters with you any day!" But please, enjoy….**

**RISE AGAIN  
><strong>**Chapter II**

**TIME SINCE INVASION FOURTY HOURS**

What can I say? Travelling with Mike was fun, especially when we could some of the last people alive, and you were carrying weapons that _might_ be able to defend you, we both didn't talk. Before you say anything I have excuses for this.

1. We didn't know each other, nor did we want to

2. If we were overheard, it was quite possible heaps of metal would go all "Terminator" on us.

3. If not robots from Hell, maybe blue bombs dropping out of the sky would do us in.

4. I didn't want to get attached to anybody, in fear of losing them.

I guess he wasn't a bad guy. Mike, I mean, but he was still closed off from us. Still reeling in the fact that everybody he loved was dead or captured. Or even the fact that six legged, ugly aliens from another planet invaded with near invincible metal tin cans, with guns from Hell.

The invasion fact alone sent a lot of people over the edge. Sadly, some people would rather go by their own hands, rather than an alien. Mike was close to being one of those people.

Mike was around five foot elven. He was sixteen, should be learning how to drive cars, not defend Earth. He was older than me, but not by a lot. If you asked me, he could've been the leader of our little group, except I got the head start, while he stayed shut off from us. He didn't talk a lot, which I guess, came with the "shut off" thing. It was weird talking to somebody as big and fit as him, yet he didn't talk back, his blue eyes just stared back at you, his long black hair nearly hiding his eyes.

Soon, I realized we passed our "Not that Safe Green Zone" lines, and I would be lying if I said a little fear didn't creep up on me. We slowed our pace, feeling unsafe in this territory. Now, our guns were actually raised, waiting for something to jump in front of the barrel. I looked down at the ground, lying on the side walk was an iPod shuffle. The back faced us; it was still on, a red light flashed, warning that it was almost out of battery. Wait, I stepped back, they knocked out power. Curse words filtered through my head. I signaled Mike. We went into the nearest house, making sure it was clear first. On our way up the stairs, Mike rigged something to make noise for us to scramble. I would say his rig was genius, but all it was, was a few fire crackers, that you had to throw on the ground to make them go off. Or stomp on them, as I found out on my sixth "Fourth of the July."

When we got to the second floor, we realized there was a third floor. Man, when everything looks deserted, or warlike, everything seems downgraded. So I'm not sure our little woodland camp could even be judged.

I cracked the window open and Mike threw a small firework out the window. If there was anything out there, we would know soon enough. Low and behold, a tin can comes marching around the corner. The glowing blue light searches everything in sight, probably in hopes of finding something to shoot at.

When we saw enough, we crept down the stairs. Of course, we took the back door. Slowly, Mike looked around the corner, giving me a signal. I opened up his pack and brought up a MAMMOTH SMOKE. When we lighted it, it started to his. Then, we threw it near a car, hiding it in smoke as thick as water. Within a minute the street was just smoke, and a blue light.

Could we of ran? Of course, but we are young enough to feel invincible. So we did the opposite of the smart thing, we ran right up to the tin can. Thank God for the smoke, otherwise we would've been fried. Mike got a piece of duct tape ready while I readied a thing of explosives, thank you rednecks. And to top it all off, I put a roman candle on the back of its leg. Lighting them both, gave us a feeling of accomplishment.

The plan was going great until I heard a screech mixed in with a yell. Bedbugs, I thought. We had no way of taking it out.

Now, we ran. Unlike other encounters we've heard of. My luck had a spare tin, and **two **bedbugs chasing us. We started picking up the pace, not knowing the speed of the bedbugs. I turned around just in time to see a missile coming at us, "Down!" I yelled shoving Mike and myself to the ground. The missile destroyed a car ten feet in front of us. For a second, it was like staring into the sun. Machine gun fire lit up the ground near our feet. I thought for a second, isn't the one tin can supposed to be gone now? Because I didn't hear it explode, "Dude," Mike panted, "I don't think,"

"Nah, don't say that man. Come on, we can do this!" Mike seemed to believe me, but I'm not sure I believed myself. I felt even less sure as something grabbed my shoulder.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's just I wanted a start, to introduce the characters you created, and submitted. So now is your chance to submit your character, put as much, or as little detail into them, just give me something to work with. Thanks for reading, and please review. Flames are welcomed. (For once)**

**-KB-**


End file.
